Consequences
by Psychotic Cupid
Summary: This is the Sequel tp my other fic 'Playing Dirty' Basically after being blackmailed the girls face up to their punishment.


Consequences  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ/GT characters, blah blah blah, can't be stuffed typing the rest.  
  
Author's note: This is the sequel to playing Dirty. And I KNOW how many mistakes I made in the   
last one! okay?!!! I have people reminding me constantly! But I make mistakes!  
I'm an aussie! I follow mostly AFL! Hardly basketball, I was just watching my bro  
play and I got the idea! I am insane and on the loose! okay! happy?! Good! Now...  
On with the story! ^_^  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan stood infront of Bra's mirror.  
"Pan, you look gorgeous!" Bra squealed, looking at Pan.  
Pan shifted uncomfortably.  
"I still don't feel right" she replied, and looked at Bra.  
She wore a lilac mini skirt, a white halter top and a lilac shirt over.  
"Don't worry! I worked there once. If you get bored, just go in the office and piss him off" Bra  
said, applying her make up.  
Pan grabbed a tube of lipgloss and went into the bathroom.  
"Well, where are you and my uncle going?" she asked.  
"I don't know, but I'm guessing it's an all you can eat restaurant"  
Pan laughed.  
Bra stepped into the bathroom and did a little twirl.  
"What do you think! Am I good enough for your uncle?" she asked.  
Bra wore a a silk blue strap dress that came up to mid-thigh. Her hair was tied in a modest  
ponytail with a silk ribbon.On her feet were black strap shoes that wound their way up to her   
knees with a fairly large heels.  
"Hmm, I suppose" Pan teased.  
Bra laughed.  
"Bra! Is Pan in here?!" Trunks yelled from outside her door.  
"Yes I am! What do you want?" she asked.  
"I want you to go to work" he stated bossily.  
Pan swung open the door.  
"Well, what are you staring at, move it!" he snapped.  
"Have I ever told you your a jerk?" she asked.  
Trunks thought for a moment.  
"Not as far as I recall"  
"Okay then, you're a jerk!" she sneered and walked out of the room.  
"Have fun Pan!" Bra called out after her.  
"She will, but only to equal up to what you're going to put Goten through" he said, and winked at  
her.  
Bra glared at him.  
"Trunks! I thought you knew better! I don't get them in bed till the second date" Bra replied.  
Trunks shuddered.  
"I do not wish to hear about your sex life! Later!" he replied and ran after Pan, who was now   
sitting in the drivers seat of his Jag.  
"No! Oh no you don't!" he yelled, stepping up to the driver side door.  
Pan grinned evilly.  
"Oh yes I do!" she said, grinning.  
He narrowed his eyes at her.  
"I won the bet! You are my assistant for this week! No fooling around!"   
Pan pouted and got out of the drivers seat.  
"Fine then! Ha! And to think I was actually gonna be nice to you" she exclaimed, tossing her hair  
in his face.  
"If your gonna be nice to me, hell knows how it will be like if you're not" he retorted.  
She was about to answer when someone's car horn honked.  
They spun around and saw Goten pull up.  
"Hey Goten!" Pan called out.  
Goten glanced at her and his jaw dropped.  
"Pan?! Is that you?" he asked.  
Pan grinned.  
"Wow! Trunks, tell me how you blackmailed this one into wearing a dress will ya?" he asked,  
getting out of his convertable.  
She scowled at him.  
They all just saw a streak of dark blue and found Bra standing in front of Goten.  
Pan and Trunks sweatdropped.  
"Hi Bra, you look great!" Goten complimented.  
She smiled.  
"You too!"  
Trunks began to make gagging noises, but not before Pan slapped him across the head.  
"Well we should be going" Pan replied to the other two.  
"Yeah, Pan open the door for me my little assistant" he provoked to get on her nerves.  
"I though slavery had been abolished" she mummbled opening the door for him.  
Goten laughed.  
"Have fun!" he said to Pan.  
"Easy for you to say now, wait till I have to rub his highness' feet" she replied shuddering.  
Bra and Goten laughed.  
  
"Shall we go now?" he asked.  
Bra smiled gleefully.  
"Yup!" she answered chirpily.  
**************************************************************************************************  
That's it for the first chappy!!  
I'll do Marron's and Paris' dates later, it's really late and I gotta get to bed.  
L8r days! 


End file.
